


convenience

by Asterisked



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: GingKite, M/M, What else is new, a hat is removed, ging is a bit of a bastard, kiteging, some groping, some moonlit grass, some rabbit hair, there's at least 2 dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterisked/pseuds/Asterisked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ging and Kite figure out a physical relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	convenience

"I won't love you."

Kite raised his gaze from where it had mindlessly drifted to Ging's hands, clasped loosely together on his lap. The two were sitting in the middle of a clearing of soft wild grass after spending an exhausting(exhilarating) day chasing down a particular breed of rabbit. The rabbits were deceivingly fast and it had taken many failed attempts for them devise a way to trap them.  After much stumbling and swearing and hours in and out of forests, they managed to capture four rabbits, snipping a small lock of hair from each before letting them go again. This rabbit hair was worth a small fortune, but neither Ging or Kite were okay with killing the animals just for some extra spending money.

Kite's attention had wandered on more than one occasion over the course of the day, resulting in mistakes that had set them back time and time again. The twist of Ging's body as he tried to scoop a rabbit, the sharp, graceful movements of his hands, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face--Kite had been diverted. It had been enough that his timing was off by the smallest of seconds, something that would have meant nothing at all in the presence of anyone but Ging. But this was Ging, and he relied upon Kite to work with him seamlessly or not at all. 

Ging's appeal was something relatively new to Kite. He hadn't viewed Ging through anything but the lens of an admiring student for the first few years of their acquaintance--it wasn't until Kite had found him again that his gaze had shifted. Whether it was due to Kite's maturity, or a new knowledge of the world and of his options, Kite wasn't sure. All he knew was Ging had somehow gained an arresting allure and Kite had been unable to keep his eyes off him since their reunion.

It had been two months since then. The two had travelled together, Ging still teaching Kite despite firmly stating that his 'sensei' days were over. Kite considered these days to be the best in his life, distractions aside. 

He would never mention his inclinations to Ging.  Having known the man for many years, Kite had a pretty good grasp on Ging's sexual proclivities, and those being very few. They had had a few discussions about sex and the like before their separation, "it's mostly bothersome, I only do it if I have to," and Kite wasn't about to assume things had changed all that much over a few years. All that Kite knew of Ging's sexual history was that some point in his life he had slept with a woman at least once--Kite's fist had punched the proof of that. Kite found himself wondering at the circumstances surrounding the whole thing but never asked out of respect. 

Kite knew Ging was a man with seemingly inhuman perception and therefore would likely pick up on Kite's affliction sooner or later, no matter how silent he had been on the subject. Kite just didn't think it would happen like this.

"I won't love you."

The two had been chatting amiably before the silence that led to this statement from Ging; it had just been a natural pause in conversation, and Kite had let his gaze wander. It had finally happened too many times. Kite knew their partnership would break someday, Ging was, at heart, too much of a loner for it to last forever. Kite just wished it wasn't about to dissolve prematurely because he couldn't keep his boner to himself.

"Ging-san," He began, preparing to give the speech he had planned in advance for this day, knowing full well Ging wouldn't listen anyway. Sure enough, Ging cut him off.

"No, Kite. I don't really care about the when or why. Sometimes stuff just happens, I don't want to hear an apology or the reasons behind it. I just want to make sure you understand, before we do anything," Ging turned to look directly at him, “that if you’re looking for love, you won’t get it from me.”

Harsh. A ruddy flush crept up the back of Kite’s neck at the words, even though it was about what he expected. Ging was never going to be anything but blunt and honest, he never was. Past the sting of Ging’s words, though, was something amiss. Hold on....

“Before we do anything?” Kite delivered, deadpan, heart thumping hopefully in his thin chest.

Ging grunted, reaching up to rub at his neck. “Well, yeah. I mean, I’d be up for fooling around if you are.”

Kite stared at him. This outcome, somehow, had never occurred to him during the last two months of debilitating. He had assumed given Ging’s past associations that Kite had never been included in his bracket of interest. That, and Ging never once outwardly showed a hint of attraction towards Kite. Frankly, this didn’t make sense.

“Ging-san, I’d ask you not to not to patronize me or to do something you didn’t want to do on my behalf, but I know you wouldn’t anyway.” Kite said cautiously, and Ging let out a warm, fond laugh.

“I can see where your thought process has lead you. You’re right, I would never patronize you. It’s not wrong to question my intentions, though. I haven’t shown the slightest interest in you that way. But it’s like this: you’re someone I can trust. And I like you, I like going on adventures with you. I’ve found myself thinking about it before, so the way I see it, why not? It could be fun.” He finished with a shrug.

Ah. 

Kite leaned back on the grass and absorbed this information carefully. Here was a perfect opportunity. Kite could relieve himself from the distraction of Ging’s body, no strings attached. Ging knew and was a willing (and curious, because that was what it boiled down to wasn’t it, Ging?) participant. There would be no feelings involved, Ging wanted no commitments, so this wouldn’t interfere with their current mentor/student/friendship dynamic. It was the perfect situation all around. 

There was a conflicting feeling of warning threaded all through these reasonable ‘pro’ arguments that Kite couldn’t quite put his finger on. It was same...flavour as the spoken words  _ I won’t love you _ had been. But Kite was fine with that, he didn’t want Ging to love him. 

He just wanted Ging’s attention.

“Okay.” Kite found himself saying suddenly, rolling over to look at Ging, his hair sliding over his shoulder and spilling between them. 

It was unintentional, but as though a switch had been flipped with his single word, the action became...permission. An offering. Kite suddenly became very aware of the placement of his limbs along the grass. 

Ging’s eyes followed the movement of Kite’s hair, then traveled up to his face. “So you’re good?”

Kite reached out and looped his long fingers through the hanging portion of Ging’s tattered scarf, slowly pulling it from his neck. “Of course.”

Ging grinned and reached up to push his wrap from his head, the dark mess of hair unleashed in bizarre tufts. He scooted forward and flipped Kite’s cap away. 

“Harder to kiss with these in the way, hmm?” 

Suddenly Kite was completely overwhelmed by what was happening. 

“Uh,” he said, leaning back as Ging leaned forward. There was only so much leaning back Kite could do before he was flat against the grass. Ging took it as an opportunity to climb over him, and suddenly the man was propped along his body, pressed against him. Kite wasn’t sure where his panic was coming from but he felt the distinct urge to hide his face. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t had sex before--unlike Ging, Kite found it to be wonderful and relaxing and would indulge in it once in a while.

As Ging shifted, he realized his apprehension stemmed from the unique and strange sensation of Ging focusing entirely on him. Kite was the something Ging wanted, that he sought. It was humbling and terrifying. 

“Hey.” 

Kite realized he had closed his eyes, and at Ging’s voice he flipped them open again. 

Ging was staring down at him, chewing on his bottom lip. Waiting. The moonlight cast a surreal glow to his tanned, dirty face, on the stubble along his jaw. His dark eyes bored into Kite’s. A flush crept along Kite’s cheeks as Ging’s eyes seemed to probe into him, questioning. 

“Kite, I’m not going to ask again.”

Ging’s breath was warm on his face.

He realized what he was being given and how ridiculous he was acting all at once, a slap back to reality. He couldn’t let this go. 

Kite surged up and pressed his mouth to Ging’s, decisively, feeling stubble rasp against his chin. He pulled back and said, quietly, “it’s fine”, his lips ghosting the words across Ging’s, and something in Ging seemed to snap. His hands found their way into Kite’s hair and they were kissing, Ging’s full lips moving with his. Without his weight being supported by his elbows, Ging’s small but dense body pressed entirely on Kite. But Kite was strong, and the weight seemed like nothing but a bonus as they kissed. Almost immediately Ging’s tongue was in his mouth, and Kite half laughed, half groaned. The taste of wood berries lingered from their dinner earlier, and Kite drank it down, seeking something exclusively Ging and gaining a hum of approval as he performed a more elaborate kiss to get it. Ging’s hand cupped the back of Kite’s head roughly as he rolled his hips for the first time, and Kite was abruptly aware of his lower body and his own erection beginning to form against his fly. He reached down and cupped his long fingers around Ging’s ass, rolling his own hips upward.

Ging pulled back with a wet gasp and withdrew his hand, leaving Kite’s head to flop against the grass. 

“Haha,” Ging laughed, and Kite could feel the deep vibration along his body. “This is better than I expected. Hey, do that again.”

_ Did he not enjoy his previous encounters at all? _ Kite wondered as he moved his hips to Ging’s again, drawing a breathless gasp from the other man. Ging pulled aside the collar of Kite’s shirt and nosed along his jawline, the occasional scrape of stubble sending shivers through his skin. “You smell good,” Ging murmured before latching his mouth onto Kite’s neck and  _ sucking _ . 

Kite inhaled sharply, the movement of his hips stuttering at the sensation. Ging relentlessly pulled at the skin there, Kite’s hands gripping his ass tighter. His pants were starting to feel unbearable, and despite Ging’s looser clothing the other man had to be feeling the same. Relinquishing his grip, Kite snuck a hand between them and worked at undoing the sash around Ging’s waist.

“Hnn yes,” Ging mumbled against his collarbone. Ging’s slid forward slightly to allow Kite’s hands more room and they were face to face again. Their mouths crashed together, Ging drawing Kite’s lower lip between his teeth as Kite was finally able to reach into Ging’s pants and grasp his cock. Ging bit down on Kite’s lip accidentally as he groaned in relief, and Kite jerked against the pain, a coppery taste on his tongue. Ging bucked into his hand, the skin warm and slightly slippery against Kite’s fingers. Kite’s own arousal ignored for the moment, he stared up at Ging’s face, eager to watch him as he took his pleasure from Kite. 

Ging’s eyes were screwed shut, a high blush in his cheeks, mouth slightly slack as he gasped into Kite’s fist. He was beautiful, Kite thought proudly with a throb of arousal. Ging’s hands were gripping the ground on either side of Kite’s head and he tucked his face into Kite’s shoulder as he thrust, his hair tickling Kite’s ear. The proof of Ging’s arousal in his hand and the warmth of Ging’s body pressed against his were almost enough for Kite--he just needed a little more.

Kite worked his other hand between them and fumbled at his fly while Ging continued to move against him, gasping into his shoulder. He worked his erection out and sighed at the release of pressure before wrapping his hand around them both. 

“Oh--” Ging grunted, and they rolled their hips together, precome making it slippery enough to not burn. Ging turned his head and sucked at the skin of Kite’s neck again as the two thrust together, the combination of feelings running molten through Kite’s veins. 

It didn’t take long from that point, Ging coming first with a laugh against Kite’s reddened neck, hips erratic as he pushed through it. It was Ging’s pleased sigh at his ear that made Kite come a few moments later, relinquishing Ging’s softening cock in favour of a tighter grip on himself as he pulsed. 

Ging rolled off of him as soon as it was done, slight puffs of their heavy breathing visible in the increasingly cool night. Once Ging was gone, the sweat that had gathered along Kite’s temples and hips met with the night air, cooling instantly.

Despite the fatigue of the day and of their actions creeping up his body, Kite’s mind was whirring. That had just happened. It wasn’t...what he had pictured. 

There was an empty feeling in Kite’s chest that he was unaccustomed to after sex. It had been great, interesting, and feeling Ging come apart because of him (not to mention, after very little effort on Kite’s part which was somehow delicious) had made his months of longing completely worth it. But...even though they agreed that this was better without dealing with feelings, Kite had to admit to himself that part of the attraction was because it was Ging, and not just because Kite was attracted to his body. Ging was someone Kite admired and looked up to, aspired to be like. He knew he should feel honored that Ging would want to do this at all. And Ging had clearly been into it. 

While this had sated the lust Kite had been dealing with, at least for the moment, he couldn’t help but leave feeling bereft. Ging didn’t seem to care that it had been Kite, and that was something Kite suddenly needed. He needed Ging to want him for  _ him _ . 

It wasn’t love, or at least, Kite didn’t think it was. He wanted to be someone worthy of gaining Ging’s desire. 

Kite glanced over at Ging, feeling his stomach drop. Ging was asleep, splayed out on his back, breathing deeply. His hair clung around his forehead and neck in sweaty strands. He hadn’t even bothered to do up his pants again, his lower body and soft cock damp from both of their come, drying in the night air. Ging snored.

It was completely atrocious and Kite couldn’t stop the peal of laughter that burst out of him. Okay, maybe he had gained something after all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this didn't turn out quite like i expected, and i feel like i've got another scene in me so there may be a part 2 :)


End file.
